Shoujo... Kishi... Hashira...
by Sailor Seraphim
Summary: What is a Hashira to do on a beautiful day in Cephiro?


Shoujo... Kishi... Hashira  
A Magic Knight Rayearth Fanfic  
by Sailor Seraphim  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I am working from the manga version of the MKR story, so it would be extremely helpful if you were acquainted with it. Things happen slightly differently in the manga as opposed to the anime. Also, if you don't like yaoi, if you can't accept people acting in an adult manner, and you don't like deep, philosophical thoughts, you shouldn't read this story.  
  
The title translates to: "Girl... Knight... Pillar."  
  
Time period is roughly two years after MKR ends, meaning that Hikaru is about 17-18 years old.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I take a deep breath of the cool, clean air as it wafts past me on a gentle breeze. I close my eyes, lifting my face to the warming rays of the sun which shines brightly above me. The day is calm and bright, and on the wind I hear nothing but the music of birds, the sounds of nature, and farther off, the voices of my friends laughing and at rest.  
  
It is so peaceful here.  
  
Beautiful.  
  
I feel the same way too.  
  
But, would I feel any other way were I not the Pillar of Cephiro? The laws and magicks which tie me to this world hum in my blood, keep time with the beating of my heart, even so, Cephiro is so inexplicably bound to me as to be part of my own soul. So, do I feel beautiful and peaceful because Cephiro is, or is Cephiro beautiful and peaceful because I am? It is a difficult question to answer, and as I open my eyes to view the sapphire blue sky above me and the fluffy white clouds gliding gently past, I realize I do not need an answer. Flowers are a dizzy of color around me, natural and free. I can feel the thrum of life in this world flow through me.  
  
How could you not love Cephiro?  
  
I continue on my way through the green grass of this secluded meadow towards my friends. The bright blanket spread on the grass as well as the numerous baskets all around testify to the picnic that is being held. The weather was perfect for such an event, my friends had said.   
  
But when is Cephiro not perfect?   
  
With all the beauty and tranquility that surrounds me, I remember. I remember a time not so long ago when Cephiro was not filled with light and music, but crushed with war and suffering and death. And even as my memories touch this past, I can feel my bond with Cephiro shudder. A cloud covers the shining face of the sun and the wind seems to turn sharper... colder... whipping my long braid across my back. I shake my melancholy thoughts from my mind and continue to my friends. The cloud passes and the air is gentle again. I think not of my past, but instead, my future.  
  
My future is currently taking a nap in the branches of a tree.  
  
The tree, far enough from the boisterous picnic to not be bothered, but not far enough as to be excluded, spreads its sturdy branches far across the grass, casting a great shadow beneath the thick leaves. I gaze at the two men napping in its branches and smile. Who would know that I would love such different men? They are direct opposites of each other, and yet my love for the two of them could never be measured or seperated. I could never choose between them. So I didn't.  
  
The first draws my gaze like a moth to flame. His hair, black as midnight, falls partly across his eyes. His eyes, I know without seeing, are a wonderfully deep violet. His eyes are colored like the skies of Cephiro, someone once told me. And I, of all people, know this to be true. His entire bearing, from the golden circlet around his head to the proud tilt of his broad shoulders, screams of a nobility that very few have. Kailu Lantis. Cephiro's only magician-swordsman. He stands out from any crowd, not only because of his tendency to dress in somber black, but because of the power which fairly radiates from his frame. When I was younger, and first came to love him, it was the pain in his soul which drew me to him. Lantis... he suffered so much... to witness the downfall of his brother, which heralded the downfall of his world, only to run away. Then he returned, his grief sharpened to a blade which would destroy the very thing which had brought the near destruction of this world.   
  
And I felt it, even then. Perhaps it was my suitability as Pillar manifesting itself in a minor way, but I could almost feel Lantis' pain cutting through my own soul. And even when I offered myself to him... offered to let him hurt me for killing his brother... he declined, made me realize my own pain which rested deep in my heart, and he did not blame me for anything. He protected me, showed me favor though I was only the "girl from the other world." He was my strength when I was confused and unsure of how to proceed.   
  
And I love him. It could not be any other way.  
  
The second though, I am drawn to him as if pulled on an invisible string. Eagle Vision. My second love, though not inferior to my first. It is his golden eyes which I remember best, though I will admit that his looks do not detract at all. Sandy blond hair, a sweet expression, and a lean build. This is Eagle, but it is his eyes I remember... it was his eyes that I first saw. They pierced through my Machin, through my armor, through me, and laid my soul out for his inspection. Though we were enemies at the time, in the midst of battle, his gaze locked with mine and I could not help but respond in favor.   
  
Eagle was willing to throw away his life, which was not very long, to fulfill his own selfish wish... because he did not want the tragedy of Cephiro to repeat itself... because he did not want a man with eyes colored like the skies of Cephiro to be unhappy. But I could not allow that to happen. I would not allow one person to sacrifice themselves for the happiness of another... No! Not even for the happiness of a whole world. We were the same... two warriors trying to do what we thought was right... each with the same strength of Heart to win the trials on the Path to the Pillar. And Eagle made something resound deep within me. Because of our similar strength of Heart, we are almost perfectly matched in spirit. If Lantis was my strength, then Eagle was my belief. He made me believe that there could be happiness for everyone without sacrifice.  
  
And I love him. It could not be any other way.  
  
Lantis and Eagle. Two men, so different, yet the best of friends. Eagle and Lantis. Two men, so different, yet I love them both. When Lantis asked me if there was anyone I would like to marry, and I responded both he and Eagle, one might think it was a fit of childish innocence. But I knew what I was saying then, and I continue to say it now. I could never *ever* choose between them. I love them both too much to let either of them be unhappy, oh and unhappiness would come if I were to choose. I would never destroy the friendship that Eagle and Lantis share, and I know that neither of them would cause either me or the other harm by fighting over me. We are happy together.  
  
And so I pick up my pace, running through the green grass and rainbow flowers, under the shining sun and sapphire blue sky, my long red braid bouncing behind me.   
  
"Eagle! Lantis!" I call out. I never need to dampen the happiness in my voice. The two men, one light, the other dark, both snap awake at my call and nimbly drop from the branches of the tree to meet me.  
  
"Hikaru!" Eagle laughs as he catches me around the waist and swings me through the air. All three of us are laughing by the time he stops spinning me around, and Lantis catches me next, pulling me into an embrace. I barely hear him whisper my name before he kisses me. Once parted, but still in his arms, I turn to kiss Eagle as well.   
  
Finally, dropping down onto my own feet and catching their hands with mine, I pull them with me towards the rest of our friends. "Come on! Let's enjoy today!" They enthusiastically agree with me (Eagle more enthusiastically than Lantis, of course) just as our friends call out their greetings.  
  
We love each other. It could not be any other way.  
  
  
  
- Owari - 


End file.
